


Ghostly Revenge

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), abandoned school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: There are these things that sound great when first suggested, but that turn out to be downright terrifying once put into motion. And this fits perfectly into that category.





	Ghostly Revenge

It has been a mere week since we were last invited to have dinner with Hannibal, yet here we are finishing the dessert - Sanguinaccio Dolce - which is Always followed by sitting in Hannibal's living room drinking wine. The latter can be strechted up to two oçlock in the morning, but today there is no intention of doing so. After all this dinner was to introduce Will Graham, Hanniba'ls new lover. Whatever amorous plans those two have, I am not willing to stand in the way of it.

During the entire length of the dinner, no silence has fallen. And yet a serious subject is yet to present itself. It does, luckily, when we settle down in the living room, wineglasses ready to be filled.

'Have you heard about the incident at the abandoned school?' Will suddenly asks, causing all other visitors to stop talking and turn their heads to him.

'I have', I respond when nobody else does. 'Some youngsters decided it was funny to go in there and "investigate". Bystanders saw them running from the building in fear, their facial expressions leading others to conclude their lives had been at stake.'

'Wasn't that in the Baltimore newspaper yesterday?' Bedelia then recalls, perhaps more to herself than to us. 'At least the boys have learnt their lesson to not randomly "insvestigate" in abandoned schools', she continues after a short silence, this time to us. 'What did they think the building was abandoned for?'

'Well...' Will then says, mystery lacing his voice. 'I was going to suggest that we go in there too. There is nothing to be afraid of and we are going to prove that. There are no ghosts of young ladies seeking revenge, no parts of building that collapse all of a sudden. And atop of that: even if they were to collapse, they wouldn't restore out of themselves either.'

'Young ladies seeking revenge?' Jack questioned in a cynical tone of voice. 'Yvona got her revenge fifteen years ago when she locked her classmates in room 0.13 and killed them. In the end she jumped off the roof. A few children claim to have seen her fall and eventually die.'

At first I agree wholeheartedly with Jack because indeed, she jumped off the roof and died from the impact it had on her body. But then I remember a haunting detail the boys provided us with when they wrote an article for the newspaper. Yvona has reportedly been spotted moving around the building, eventually chasing the boys out of her "territorium". Of that I can prove no proof, but it wouldn't surprise me: people have seen her lean against on of the brick pillars guarding the opening of the school's outer walls. Vandals have destroyed the gates, so from those she won't experience any resistance. She has also been seen inside the walls, but never outside them. Many notice how she seems to long for something. Perhaps for her freedom? She wears formal clothes, witnesses always claim, but that itsn't what they find so interesting about her.

'Are you going with us?' I hear to my left. For a moment I actually consider, but I decide not to. Who knows what lingers in that school if it's not Yvona?

'Scared?' Hannibal deems necessary to ask. Of course he does.

I am not scared, but I just can't seem to convince the others of it. So guess what? Eventually I end up going with them.

'But don't assume it's safe', I say.

The whole evening (including the ride home) I silently reprimand myself for going with them, but I have agreed to it, and thus it must be done.


End file.
